Daddy's girl
by jessib91
Summary: What if Stephen didnt die? what if Nick got there first? Nick didnt want Mia, his daughter to know about his work. Stephen is married to Mia, but they've split up. What if Stephen tells her? What will happen if she lives the life Nick never wanted for her? I've finally stated this! 1st chapter up now!


Cant believe I've finally managed to start this FF. Only took me a few years haha! For the record Mia will never be nor was ever going to be Stephen's daughter, that is just wrong in so many ways, the title was more so about how Mia would end up working in the ARC like her father and be a lot like her father ergo she is a daddy's girl.

DISCLAIMER: DONT OWN ANYONE OTHER THAN MIA! IF I DID PRIMEVAL WOULD STILL BE ON TV!

* * *

"_Nick, you can't do this. It's me that needs to do it. What about Mia, she needs you."_

"_She needs her husband more than me."_

"_She doesn't love me anymore Nick. What's the point?"_

"_Stephen, my daughter has never stopped loving you. You haven't seen her these past few weeks. She's been heartbroken. I need you to be here for her."_

"_Nick! No!" Shouted Stephen as Nick ran through the door and sealed it. _

"_Take care of her Stephen. She loves you. Don't ever forget that. And remember she can't know about any of this. She needs to stay out of it to keep her safe." _

_Stephen tried his hardest to get through the door to save Nick from this fate. Helen really was an evil bitch. He watched on as the animals ripped Nick to pieces and slumped against the wall crying. _

Stephen awoke with a start, he sat up in bed and he rubbed his forehead, his hand was covered in hot sticky sweat, he took a deep breath and got out of bed, he got his bearings of where he was. He remembered he was staying at Cutter's house with Mia, she'd begged him to stay in the house with her, said she couldn't be alone right now. He made his way downstairs to the kitchen, opened the fridge and grabbed the carton of milk out, filling up a cup he'd grabbed off the drainer.

"Couldn't sleep either?" He jumped as he heard a voice behind him. He turned and saw Amelia sitting at the table with a glass of milk.

"Nah, nightmares you know."

"Yeah I do. I keep seeing him Stephen. I can't get him out of my head. I keep imagining what happened. And it's killing me." Mia sobbed.

"I know the feeling Mia. I keep seeing Nick to." He said painfully.

"Please tell me what happened. If you ever loved me you'll show me some respect and tell me."

"But your dad never wanted you to know Mia. It's too dangerous."

"What about what I want Stephen? Why don't I get a choice here? Tell me now or I walk out of that door and I never look back."

"Mia, don't be so silly."

"You think I'm being silly? Do you even know me Stephen?"

"Mia, don't make me tell you please. You don't need this."

"I do need this Stephen. I need to know. I need some closure." She grabbed his hands from beside him and smiled encouragingly, leading him to the living room where they sat on the sofa.

"Look Mia, none of this is nice. Are you really sure you want to know?"

"Yes, I am. Please."

He looked down into his lap. She pulled her hands from his.

"No, don't. I need you." She gave him back her hand and he held it. "Mia, your mum, she er….. she came back… she had these…. these…. animals that she was holing in a warehouse, like a zoo and they… they got loose and someone had to close the door from the inside to keep the animals from escaping, if they'd escaped they'd have killed lots of people. I volunteered to be that person. I'd decided I had nothing to live for, you hated me, you didn't want anything to do with me and I was hurting so much that I thought it'd be better to end it all. But your dad he said there was no way I should do it because you needed me and I told him that you needed him more than me. I couldn't stop him Mia, I tried but he got to the door before me. I tried and I couldn't do anything. I felt so helpless, standing there. I couldn't get the door open. I couldn't save him. I'm so sorry Mia. I should've gotten through the door before him."

she pulled her hand from his and stood up "Yeah you're right, you should've gotten through the door before him. It should've been you. Why did it have to be my dad? Why did he do it? I needed him!"

"I know it should've been me. I feel so guilty that I'm alive and he isn't. But it was his decision Mia. He sacrificed himself to save other lives. He wanted me to be here for you. I'm so sorry Mia."

"You're wrong Stephen. I'm sorry I had a go at you before. Dad chose to die. There's nothing you could do. If you'd have died I don't know what I would've done."

"You hate me Mia."

"I don't hate you, I hate what you did before we got together. Is there more Stephen?"

"When your mum disappeared she found these little rifts in time called anomalies. They can take you to prehistoric periods and future periods. You're mother found one and she's been travelling through them ever since. Your dad and I were working at the ARC when he died. We were researching the anomalies and detecting them before a creature could come out and harm people."

"What's the Arc? What sort of creatures?"

"The ARC is the Anomaly Research Centre, its our base, its where we research them. Well the first time we saw an anomaly there was a gorgonopsid."

"Stephen, I want to go to this place, I want to see where my father worked, I want to meet his colleagues. Please take me."

"This is exactly what your dad didn't want for you."

"It doesn't matter what he wants or doesn't want. He's not here is he? Please Stephen, I need to be close to him.

"Ok, I'll see what I can do. But can't give any promises."

"Thanks. I appreciate it." Said Mia as she lay her head on his chest.

* * *

Pleas R&R to let me know what you think!

Jess xxx


End file.
